


play it cool

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen makes sure Suho is cleaned up thoroughly after sex.





	play it cool

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** sugar daddy au, age difference, semi-public sex, felching
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #20; felching  & prompt #21: age gap, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Kim Junmyeon is 43 years old, the VP to the Kim conglomerate within the advertising industry, and getting his ass fucked in a bathroom stall during an evening fundraising party in the hotel ballroom just next door.

Braced against the stall door, Junmyeon can’t help but moan at the thought of everyone just outside knowing he was getting fucked right now by a _kid_ \- only 23 years old, mouthing at the nape of his neck, murmuring, ‘daddy, your ass is so tight around me, it feels so good.’

Jongdae is such a mean little fuck when he wants to be - forces Junmyeon to hold on and try to bite back his noises when Jongdae stuffs his cock inside of Junmyeon and makes him take it. Then again - Jongdae _knows_ his sugar daddy gets off on this stuff, even if Junmyeon doesn’t ever remember admitting to it, but maybe the pliant arch of his spine and the way he sticks his ass out for Jongdae to fuck is telling enough.

‘Daddy,’ moans Jongdae into his ear, his sharp little hips digging into Junmyeon’s ass, making a pretty sound when Junmyeon’s ass involuntarily squeezes around his cock at the title. ‘I’m gonna come.’

‘Yeah, baby?’ Junmyeon pants, looking down at his legs, at his cock that is _so_ hard and arched pink against his stomach. Both his arms are against the stall door, holding him upright, because Jongdae’s cock driving into his prostate has his knees go weak with each thrust. ‘Gonna make your daddy come first?’

Muffling a moan between his shoulder blades, Jongdae slams his hips into Junmyeon’s ass a few more times. ‘Not yet - I wanna - can I try something, daddy, _please_?’

The last time Jongdae _tried_ _something_ with Junmyeon was last month in Junmyeon’s office while Junmyeon was on a conference call, no video thankfully, and Jongdae had settled Junmyeon into his lap to warm his cock while Junmyeon tried to focus on the market debate happening while grinding down on Jongdae’s hard dick inside of him.

Suffice to say, Junmyeon’s already sold on the idea. ‘Of course, baby - show daddy what you want.’

Jongdae makes a pleased noise as he drives his cock into Junmyeon faster and harder now. ‘Don’t come yet, daddy, not yet, not yet,’ he pants, unrelenting in his new pace, filling the bathroom stall up with filthy noises of his balls slapping against Junmyeon’s ass, Junmyeon’s broken noises as he feels his hole stretch out around Jongdae’s cock again and again, welcoming him inside, bearing down when Jongdae tries to pull back out.

Half a minute later with Junmyeon biting his own jacket sleeve to muffle himself, Jongdae comes - hips kicking upwards and grinding against Junmyeon’s ass, cock feeling so hard and fat inside of Junmyeon’s hole even as it twitches and pumps him full of warm, wet semen. Junmyeon’s own dick spits precome at the sensation - absurdly hard but unable to come, not until his baby was satisfied first.

Slowly, Jongdae pulls out, and Junmyeon clenches his ass, feeling the come already start to slide out of him. ‘Daddy, stand still,’ he hears Jongdae say. ‘I’m going to clean up my mess.’

Junmyeon doesn’t trust his voice, so he nods, and finds himself thankful that he’s biting his sleeve because nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of Jongdae’s tongue licking up along the seam of his ballsac, right over his asshole.

 _‘Baby_ ,’ he chokes, feeling Jongdae’s small hands spread his ass apart, Jongdae’s tongue prodding at his fucked-open hole. ‘Fuck, baby, that’s your come - ’

Jongdae hums in agreement, as if that’s the appropriate reaction in this situation. Junmyeon’s dick is drooling precome now - clearly into how fucking filthy it is that Jongdae is really going to clean out his own come from Junmyeon’s asshole with his _tongue_.

‘Daddy, you don’t want to go back out there while leaking,’ says Jongdae, pulling back so that his thumb can fit into Junmyeon’s hole, stretch it out enough for Jongdae to ingratiate his tongue even deeper inside.

He says it like it’s obvious - and maybe it is, if Junmyeon lets it be. Just has to stand there, keeping himself upright, while Jongdae kneels on the bathroom and eats out his own come. He does it _well_ , too - tongue warm and prodding, flicking over and over to get more and more of his spunk out, wet sloppy noises when Jongdae seals his mouth over Junmyeon’s asshole and _sucks_.

Junmyeon keens, his voice breaking. ‘ _Ba-_ by - ’ as his dick jumps against his stomach, _so_ fucking _hard_ , and so so ready to come.

‘Daddy,’ says Jongdae, voice low and clear. ‘I want you to come with my tongue in your ass, cleaning you out.’

That does it: Jongdae’s thumb spreads his hole apart enough for Jongdae’s tongue to slide past the rim, sucking wet and loud, and Junmyeon’s crying out against his arm as his cock comes too - completely untouched.

His spunk streaks white and obvious against the bathroom stall door, and Junmyeon can’t help but think he’d lick his come off too - if his baby asked him, if it made his baby happy. Except Jongdae doesn’t speak - too busy mouthing at Junmyeon’s hole still, his hands keeping Junmyeon’s ass spread, trying to get as deep as he can, try to eat out his own fucking semen so that his daddy could walk out of here clean and well-fucked.

‘Baby, you done?’ Junmyeon manages, his entire body shuddering with sensitivity, cock soft but twitching as Jongdae’s tongue drags hot and wet along the rim of his asshole. ‘I think - daddy’s clean now.’

Jongdae gives one last lick and pulls back, humming. ‘Okay, daddy.’

When Junmyeon turns around, pulling his shorts and dress pants back up, he can’t help but stare at Jongdae’s mouth - lips red and shining wet with spit, traces of come at the corners.

‘Oh - but my baby boy isn’t clean, is he?’ Junmyeon exhales, and finds himself licking into Jongdae’s mouth, feeling Jongdae’s laughter vibrate down his spine, and finds himself even more enamoured with his sugar baby.

-

**Author's Note:**

> felching is such a fav; hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
